Storms aren't so bad
by AikaRikaru
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Orochimaru are stuck in the same lair due to horrible weather. Shounen Ai. Sasuke x Young Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

It had been storming non-stop for three weeks. The weather had Orochimaru tired, ill, and bed ridden. We were stuck in one of the smaller lairs, and it was just the two of us. We were unable to change lairs as scheduled due to the bad weather. Kabuto was out on some errands for Orochimaru, and was undoubtedly losing his mind not knowing where we were.

I had been meditating for quite some time, and decided to go check on Orochimaru. I made sure to enter his room quietly in case he was sleeping. He was indeed sleeping when I walked in, so I decided to take a seat next to his bed. I allowed myself to admire his beautiful features while he slept. It was something I dare not try unless he was asleep.

I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His face always looked so peaceful while he slept. His features definitely gave way to his tiredness though, for his eyes had heavy bags under them. I let out a content sigh and shifted into a more comfortable position on the chair. A few more minutes passed and I began to feel tired. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Orochimaru cough.

I opened one eye and saw that he was still sleeping, so I tried to go to sleep again. My blissful moment was soon interrupted by Orochimaru going into a violent coughing fit.

He sat straight up and placed a hand over his mouth. He continued to cough violently and blood started to seep between his fingers. He looked and sounded absolutely miserable.

I quickly rose from my spot in the chair and moved to the edge of his bed. I grabbed a hold of him and started to rub his back like I'd seen Kabuto do in the past. I suppressed a yelp when my free hand was suddenly gripped rather tightly by Orochimaru.

His coughing had slowed down slightly and he groaned. "Sasuke...medicine...purple jar in the lab...top shelf on the left hand side." He could barely speak on account of his coughing, but he was finally able to finish his sentence.

I nodded once and rushed out of the room to find his medicine. Once I was in his lab, I saw the shelf he was talking about and sure enough, there was a purple jar adorning it. However, there were two purple jars. They were the same size and shape, so I could only assume they were identical. I hurriedly grabbed the one on the left and made my way back to Orochimaru's bedroom.

The moment I had handed him the jar of medicine, he gulped the entire bottle down. He heaved a few times and worked on catching his breath for several minutes. He seemed to finally calm down and he sighed. "Thank you child..." He laid back down against his large pillow and turned his head to look at me. "Oh how I tire of this weather..."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him softly. "Hn...it is quite bothersome." We sat in silence for a moment, before it dawned on me that I should ask if he was all right. "Orochimaru, are you feeling all right now? Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head. "No child, the only thing I need right now is sleep..." His eyes became heavy and he yawned softly. "You're welcome to stay though..." Orochimaru slowly closed his eyes and was asleep shortly after.

I sighed softly and moved back to my previous spot on the chair. Placing my left arm on the side of the chair, I rested my head against my hand and slowly closed my eyes. Knowing that Orochimaru was all right for the time being, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly woken up by someone saying my name rather loudly. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up. I scanned the room frantically, but the only thing I saw was Orochimaru. <em>"Wait...a young Orochimaru..?" <em>I blinked several times, but he still appeared to be the same age as me.

Orochimaru frowned at me. "Sasuke, I think you gave me the wrong medicine..." His voice was much softer than usual, and it sounded so innocent.

I pursed my lips together. "You said the purple jar on the top shelf, left hand side. There were two identical purple jars, and I grabbed the one on the left." I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

His frown deepened and he let out a heavy sigh. "I no longer feel tired or even ill, but... just look at me Sasuke, I look absolutely—"

"Stunning." I interrupted him before he could say anything negative about himself. I immediately stood up and moved towards the bed. Not even thinking about what I was doing; I reached my hand out towards his face.

Orochimaru flinched at the sudden movement and he slapped my hand away. "What are you doing?"

I stopped moving my hand and blinked. "I wasn't going to hurt you Orochimaru." I tilted my head at him. "I can't explain it, but I just had the sudden urge to touch you." I climbed onto the bed and moved towards him.

He gulped and started to retreat to the other side of the bed. It only took a few seconds before he started to back right off of the edge. He yelped softly when he realized what was about to happen.

I quickly grabbed a hold of him so he wouldn't fall, and sat him back up on the bed. I had my hands on both of his arms and my face was extremely close to his. My eyes were moving back and forth frantically. "Orochimaru, I..."

His eyes went wide and he frowned again. "You what?"

I tried as hard as I could to form words, but nothing came to mind. I decided to rely on raw emotion alone; and before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and pressed our lips together. I in no way regretted that decision, for I had instantly felt a spark between us. I brought my hands up to cup either side of his face and continued to kiss him.

Orochimaru gasped at my sudden kiss and he immediately tensed. Gradually he calmed down and relaxed, and after another moment or so, he began to kiss me back. His trembling hands slowly made their way up my arms. He suddenly shoved my shoulders, causing me to fall backwards on the bed. He was now on top of me and deepened the kiss. Orochimaru soon pushed his tongue into my mouth and began to explore it.

I couldn't suppress a gasp as he forced me on my back and deepened our kiss. The moment I felt his tongue against my own, I groaned and tightly grabbed him by the arms. I kneaded my fingers into his skin as he began to suck on my tongue. _"Ah...he may still be older than me, but...he is smaller than me now. There is no way in hell I'm letting him dominate me while he's like this." _That thought in mind, I easily reversed our positions.

I took his tongue into my mouth by force and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I pulled away after a moment and moved my mouth to his neck. I kissed, licked, and sucked on it for a minute before making my way down to his collarbone. I immediately sank my teeth into his soft flesh and was rewarded by a soft whimper.

Orochimaru growled and grabbed my arms before pushing me upwards. His efforts were futile though, for I continued to assault his neck. He growled again. "Sas...Sasuke...ah, do remember who is older..."

I smirked against his skin and pulled away to look at him. "You're smaller than me now Orochimaru. You're delicate and fragile." I took a moment to admire the adorable state he was in; face flushed pink, eyes wide with excitement, brows furrowed in embarrassment, and those lips...they were holding such a beautiful pout, that I couldn't resist the urge to place a gentle kiss on them. "Your age has no hold over your size. Therefore...I'm not going to allow you to dominate me while you are in this condition."

His pout deepened and he huffed in frustration. "You have some nerve, you know that?" He looked up at me hopelessly and continued to pout. His long, black locks were pooled out underneath of him, and they contrasted beautifully with the white blanket. Orochimaru huffed once more before sitting up and pressing himself into my chest. He pressed his face tightly into my skin and clung to my arms. This time when he sighed, it sounded content. "Fine, fine, just as long as you're mindful of my feelings..."

My heart skipped a beat when he hugged me. And that statement he made, I could tell he was feeling quite vulnerable. I gently wrapped my arms around his slender form and cupped his head with my left hand. I had my right hand on the small of his back and I pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his head. "Of course I'll be mindful of your feelings Orochimaru. I'm not so cruel as to force you against your will." I sighed contently as I nuzzled my face into his hair. "You are the only person left in this world who I actually care about." My voice was soft and quiet as I spoke.

"Hmm?" He shifted in my arms and looked up at me with just one eye open. "Why on earth would you care about me?"

I pursed my lips for a moment. "Because you're the only one who fully understands my darkness." I sighed softly. "I can't ever get you out of my head Orochimaru...I've been fighting my feelings for fear they would make me weak, but—"

Orochimaru cut my words short by reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on my lips."Shush, child." He nuzzled back into my chest and yawned quietly. "Just be quiet and hold me."

* * *

><p>AN: Another Sasuke x Young Orochimaru story. I'm going to make this one at least a few chapters long.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there on Orochimaru's bed silently as I held him. It didn't take me long to figure out that he had fallen asleep. I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as I thought about our situation. I had feelings for Orochimaru, that much was certain. But was it worth it? Even as I held him securely against my chest and felt his breath on my skin, I was unsure of the correct answer. Part of me wanted to stay with Orochimaru, and give in to these strange feelings. But part of me wanted to completely forget my feelings and push Orochimaru away, leaving him just an arm's length away in case I needed to use him.

I sat there as unmoving as a statue; a million thoughts running through my head as I contemplated what to do. _"It'd be all too easy to give in completely and let go of my coldness to be with Orochimaru..." _I glanced down at his peaceful face for a second. _"But what if Itachi takes him away too? Is it worth getting attached to this man?" _I returned to staring blankly at the wall.

A delicately quiet voice broke the silence. "You must tell me what is so interesting about that wall. You've been staring at it for the past ten minutes; and God only knows how long you were staring at it before I woke up."

I blinked and looked down at the young Orochimaru in my arms. "I was thinking."

He scoffed. "That much I gathered Sasuke..." He sat up and pecked my lips lightly, but he pulled away when he realized I hadn't responded. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "All right, what exactly were you thinking about?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment before deciding to voice my thoughts. "You. Me. These strange feelings I have for you. Whether or not they're worth the possible heartache." I closed my eyes and sighed. "If I give in and let myself fall for you, Itachi is bound to find out and take you from me. I don't think my heart can take anymore. If that happens I will have no choice but to give in to the darkness completely. And I wouldn't care anymore; I'd be completely alone."

Keeping my eyes closed, I continued. "It would be less trouble to simply forget tonight ever happened and go back to the way we were before...keeping each other an arm's length away."

Orochimaru's slender fingers found their way to my jawline, and he gently brushed his thumb across my lips. "That is such a foolish thing to say. You're saying that the only possible solution, is to either form a relationship with me and live in fear everyday that Itachi will kill me, or; push me away and continue on your path of revenge?"

I opened my eyes and stared at him blankly. "If I become attached to you, it will make me weak. I might become distracted while fighting Ita—" My words were cut off by a gentle kiss. "—chi, and pay for it with my life."

Orochimaru sighed and glared at me. "Sasuke, how is a relationship with me going to make you weak and distracted? You've already realized that, for some sick reason, you care about me; how would my returning your feelings make that any different?" His lips trembled slightly; most likely out of anger. "You're acting like a child scared to walk in the forest for fear of getting mauled by a bear. Unless you've conveniently forgotten that I am in fact, a very powerful shinobi, I don't see any reason to be afraid." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's quite obvious that you've had feelings for me for quite some time now, so evidently I'm not causing you any weaknesses as far as battle is concerned."

I blinked in surprise as his words sank in. _"Damn it...he has a point." _I frowned and let out a sigh of defeat. "...Is it really as simple as that though?"

Orochimaru huffed and collapsed onto his back, making sure his head landed on the pillow gracefully in the process. "Think on my words and make your own decision, because until you figure out what is going on inside that head of yours, I would rather _not_ be your test subject."

I blinked and looked at him. _"Hmm, damn it...his face is flushed with anger, and he's pouting again..." _I sighed in frustration before realizing something; I can test my feelings and this strange relationship while we're stuck underground because of the storm. I smirked and let out a snort-like laugh.

Orochimaru blinked and looked up at me. "What?" His young features still held that damned pout. "Sasuke, why are you looking at me like—"

I immediately moved over top of him and interrupted his question with a kiss. I pinned his delicate arms above his head with one hand, and moved the other under his shirt. I began to explore his chest with my fingers and I felt him tremble at my touch. I forced my tongue into his mouth in an attempt to completely _devour_ him.

Orochimaru whimpered suddenly, which just allowed me better access into his mouth. He tried with all his might to free his hands from my grasp, but to no avail. His trembling body started to squirm beneath me in an attempt to escape. He finally resorted to biting my bottom lip.

I hissed and pulled away from his face. "Hey, Orochimaru that—" Hurt. The look on his face stopped my sentence before I could finish it. Face flushed with embarrassment, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and excitement, pale lips trembling with the rest of his body. I gently removed my hand from his chest, and the other from his wrists. We stared at each other for a minute or two as Orochimaru tried to catch his breath.

He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. "...Sasuke, I may be three times your age, but I have absolutely no experience with this kind of relationship..." He gulped. "So I am _begging_ you...take it easy on me."

I unconsciously licked the blood from my lips and sighed. "All right...I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable Orochimaru, I may have pushed things too far." I scratched the side of my neck. "Wait...Orochimaru, I don't have any experience with this sort of thing either."

Orochimaru pouted. "Yes, but you have _actual _emotions and desires that come with being a teenager. You're acting on pure instinct and lust." He huffed in annoyance and glared at me.

I couldn't suppress another smirk as I continued to stare at him. He looked so perfect in his current state. "You could be right..." I raised a brow. "Except for one thing; if I were truly acting on instinct and lust brought on by my young age, don't you think I would have acted on them long before now? And with anyone I might want?"

This time it was Orochimaru who smirked, followed by a delicious burst of laughter. "And so you finally admit to yourself that you have actual feelings for me, and that is why you're acting the way you are. Because you actually _care_ about me, and have no intention of ignoring me any longer."

My eyes went wide and my smirk vanished instantly. I froze at his words, because I knew they were true. I could feel myself about to be sucked back into the endless void of 'what ifs'. My heart started to beat a little quicker than what was normal.

Orochimaru sat up and gently pecked my lips. He carefully placed his hands on either side of my face and began to stroke my skin with slow and gentle movements. His bright gold eyes were staring at me calmly. "Sasuke...I'm only going to say this once." He delicately brushed a thumb over my lips. "_Give in._"

My eyes frantically moved back and forth as I looked at him. It felt so right being with Orochimaru like this, but it also felt wrong. "I..."

He rolled his eyes and sighed before kissing his way across my jawline. He pecked me lightly on the neck and left a gentle trail until he reached the curse mark. He suddenly plunged his venomous fangs into my neck in the exact same spot he had two and a half years ago.

I closed my eyes and groaned softly. "...Damn it."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter two! I hope those of you who are following the story enjoyed this chapter.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

I was now getting a taste of my own medicine as Orochimaru began to slowly torture me into oblivion. His fangs were digging deep into my skin, and I could feel his venom running through my veins. It was causing the curse mark to react and pulse, and it felt amazing. "Nngh...Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru finally pulled his teeth out of my neck and quickly licked up the remaining blood. He kissed his way back to my mouth and gently sucked on my bottom lip. He pulled away and looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "My, my...it seems you're not the only one who can cause a person to tremble by simply kissing them."

It was my turn to let out a shaky breath. "Hn..." I laid down across his lap and sighed.

Orochimaru gently ran his fingers through my hair. "Hmm, has my dear Sasuke decided to give in?"

I sighed again and nodded. "...Yes, Orochimaru. I give up, and I give in." I blinked my eyes a few times before realizing I was actually quite tired. I let out a soft yawn and nuzzled into his stomach. "Orochimaru, I'm tired."

He chuckled softly and continued to play with my hair. He let out a content sigh as he pulled on me until we were both laying comfortably against his pillow. Orochimaru made sure that we were facing each other and he smiled softly. "Then sleep."

* * *

><p>I slowly started to awake sometime later that day. The first thing I noticed was a warm body pressed firmly against my own. It was Orochimaru. He was sleeping soundly with his face pressed into my chest. I could feel his arms wrapped loosely around my waist in a gentle embrace. I glanced around the room and spotted his small clock; 4:15pm. So it was late afternoon.<p>

I looked back down at the sleeping man in my arms and sighed contently. _"Hmm...He's so warm...and soft..." _I gently ran my fingers over his cheek before moving to stroke his hair. _"How is it even possible for a person to be this soft?" _I let out another content sigh and nuzzled my face into his hair. I inhaled, taking in Orochimaru's delicious scent. "Hn..." I lazily nuzzled into his hair again and smiled the smallest of smiles. _"Damn he's warm..."_

The warm little bundle in my arms began to shift, and I instinctively tightened my grip to keep it from moving. "...Nngh, Sasuke...too tight." Orochimaru shifted again and attempted to pull away from me. "Hey...Sasuke, I said too tight..."

I groaned softly and held him tightly against my chest. "Hn...I don't care..." I pressed my face into his hair and inhaled sharply. "You're warm, and comfortable, and soft. You're not going anywhere until I say so."

Orochimaru huffed as he ceased his efforts to escape. "You think just because I _look_ younger than you, you can suddenly boss me around?"

"Hmm, no..." I yawned softly against his soft, black locks. "It's not just because you look younger than me. You're also much smaller than me now, and you have a sort of gentleness to you. Your voice is soft and like that of a child's." I carefully pulled away from him just enough to look in his eyes. "That is why I _know_ I can boss you around."

Orochimaru pouted. "_You _are the child here...Besides, your logic is faulty and based on a mistake that you made with my medicine."

I smirked at his pouting face. "Best." I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Mistake." Another on his left cheek. "I." And one on his right cheek. "Ever." A kiss to his chin. "Made." I finally placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Orochimaru's pout faded and soon turned into a smile. He brought his hands up to my face and cupped it gently. He carefully pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. "...I suppose that's true." He closed the distance between our lips and kissed me.

I tried with all my might to keep the kiss gentle, but it was no use; Orochimaru was just too good to resist. I turned him over so that he was laying on his back and crawled over top of him; never once breaking the kiss. I started to move my lips against his roughly as I deepened our kiss. I ran my left hand through the inside of his shirt and gently scratched my way up his side. _More. _I wanted more. I gently brushed my thumb over his nipple and moved my mouth down to his neck. I immediately sunk my teeth into his soft flesh; like he had done to me earlier.

Orochimaru whimpered and moaned softly. He gasped and grabbed onto the back of my shirt, clutching it tightly between his fingers. His breathing had become unsteady and he started to squirm beneath me. "S-Sasuke..."

I left my teeth in his neck for a while longer before slowly pulling away. I let out a shaky breath and pressed my forehead against his. "It's all your fault I can't control myself you know..."

He let out a shaky breath of his own and brought his hands up to my neck. "How is it my fault Sasuke?"

I inhaled slowly and sighed. "Everything about you is absolutely intoxicating..." I removed my hand from his shirt and sat up. "Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your pale skin..." I gently took his left hand in my own and kissed his wrist. "Don't even get me started on your tattoos..."

Orochimaru's face became flushed again, and he furrowed his brows. "Stop saying such nice things about me Sasuke...It's not like you."

His words caused me to let out a sigh as a frown formed on my lips. "I know it's not like me Orochimaru. That's why I said it's all your fault. You've forced your way into my head, and now I think you've managed to reach my heart. This is something I never thought anyone would be able to do. But I suppose that means you really are a genius."

His expression softened as he sat up to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Well don't expect me to apologize Sasuke." He chuckled softly. "Infiltrating the heart of someone as broken as the two of us isn't exactly something that can be done in a day." He laid his head down against my chest as he all but climbed on top of me. "So just shut up and accept the way things are, because I know I have."

I blinked in mild surprise as he told me that and sighed in defeat. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and held him securely against my chest. I gently placed my chin upon the top of his head and remained silent. It didn't take long for me to realize that our breathing was now the same. I remained unmoving and nonspeaking for a rather long time, fully taking in the moment before us.

After another twenty minutes or so Orochimaru broke the comfortable silence. "Hey..." He sat up and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Why did you get so quiet?" He titled his head in question when I didn't answer. "Sasuke?"

I raised a brow. "You told me to shut up, so I was under the impression that meant stop talking."

His eyes went wide in surprise. "Huh?" It took a moment for my words to sink in, and then he burst into laughter. "Sasuke...I didn't want you to stop talking to me, I wanted you to stop talking like falling for me was such a horrible thing..." He tried his best to pout, but there was still a hint of a smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and sighed contently, letting a smile of my own emerge. "Oh, well then..." I placed my hands on either side of his waist and gently threw him down against the pillow. I crawled over top of him and began to place gentle kisses all over his face. "I'll just smother you with affection if you don't want me to act like the cold-hearted monster you've been training."

Orochimaru started giggling the moment his face was assaulted with gentle kisses. He was now pushing up on my chest in an effort to make me stop. "S-Sasuke, hey cut it out already!" His face was lit up with a happiness I had never seen before.

I moved down and placed one last peck on his lips as I stopped my tormenting. "Oh you must make up your mind Orochimaru. Do want me to be cruel and dominating or loving and—" I stopped my sentence short as I was violently pulled down against Orochimaru. I let out a huff as my face collided with his chest.

He clicked his tongue and sighed. "I want you to stop tormenting me with your teasing..." He wrapped his arms around me rather tightly, which prevented me from moving. "You're making me rather flustered right now, and that's not exactly an easy thing to do..." His voice still sounded happy and was filled with amusement. "I think even when you're being affectionate, there's still a hint of cruelty behind it."

I smiled against his chest and let out a content sigh. "Hmm...that's very true..." I pressed my face into his chest tightly and laughed softly. "It's still your fault. You trained me to let go of all emotion except for hatred. And now you expect my affection to be anything but cruel?"

Orochimaru tightened his grip around me to the point I could barely breathe. "I think I liked it better when you weren't talking..." He spoke the words playfully.

I smirked and let out a snort like laugh. "Hmm, fine, as you wish." I let out a sigh of relief as his grip loosened. I repositioned myself so that I was laying more comfortably on top of him. "I will lay here and be quiet if you rub my back." I could already hear the sigh on his lips, and my smile turned into a smirk. "_Orochimaru-Sama._"

Orochimaru was still for a moment. "Well when you put it that way..." He began to gently rub my back with his left hand as he weaved the fingers of his right hand through my hair. After a while of just rubbing my back, he began to gently scratch it.

Between his finger nails gently scratching my back and the sound of his heart, I was now feeling extremely relaxed. I sighed contently and lazily nuzzled into his chest. I slowly blinked my eyes a few times and was finally too relaxed to keep them open._"I forgot how nice it is to have someone I can open up to..." _

I heard Orochimaru sigh contently as he continued to keep me relaxed. "Something tells me you're on the verge of another nap." He chuckled after I nodded against his chest. "Well then, go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded again. "I wasn't even tired a few minutes ago..." I yawned softly as I muttered "It's all your fault." The last thing I heard before falling asleep was the sound of Orochimaru's soothing laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter was mainly about Sasuke and Orochimaru coming to terms with their growing feelings. And what else do they really have to do with their time while trapped underground?

As always, thank you very much for the views, favorites, and reviews~! I appreciate them all! :)

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hmm, something feels...that feels nice..." _I slowly started to awaken once more, and felt very relaxed. I could feel my back being rubbed in slow, circular motions. I started to open my eyes and saw dark fabric. "Hmm..." I yawned softly before nuzzling into it.

I heard a soft chuckle above me and the hand on my back stopped moving. "Finally awake are we?"

I let out sleepy grunt. "Who said you could stop?"

Orochimaru chuckled again and resumed rubbing my back. "It's morning now Sasuke. It only took me three hours to figure out that you were probably going to sleep through the night. So I finally went to sleep around 9:00pm."

I nuzzled into him again and sighed contently. "Well don't expect me to move anytime soon."

Orochimaru huffed. Though, it sounded more like stifled laughter. His hand slowly made its way up to my head and he began to play with my hair. After a few more minutes of playing with my hair, he began to gently scratch my scalp.

I curled up closer to him and let out another content sigh. _"I'll sleep for days if he keeps this up." _My eyes started to get heavy once more, and I could barely keep them open. "Orochimaru..." I groaned softly and reluctantly pulled away. "You're making me fall asleep again."

Orochimaru smiled at me smugly, and laughed when I made a face. "Try as hard as you want to look angry at me, but you look absolutely adorable right now." His smile turned mischievous after he said that. "Your hair is even messier than usual, your voice is deeper and raspier, and your eyes are only open half way."

I glared at Orochimaru half-heartedly and let out a huff as I collapsed onto the pillow beside him. "And whose fault is that?" I suddenly found myself pinned in place with Orochimaru on top of me. My eyes went wide as I stared up at him.

Orochimaru wasn't moving, he was simply holding me in place and smiling sweetly. "My, my, my...what shall I do with you?" His smile may have remained sweet, but his eyes were filled with playful mischief. He leaned down and pecked my lips gently. He carefully and skillfully drug his teeth across my jawline before sinking them into my neck.

Well I was most definitely awake _now_. I felt my entire body shudder the moment his teeth dug into my skin. I desperately wanted to place my hands on his head and weave my fingers through his hair, but I couldn't. Orochimaru was using both of his hands to keep mine pinned next to my head. I let out a growl when I still couldn't free my hands.

Orochimaru continued to gnaw away at the curse mark and inject me with his venom. He wasn't exactly being gentle about it either. His fingernails slowly dug into my skin as a warning sign for me to stop struggling.

My breathing was becoming heavier by the second. My curse mark was absolutely _throbbing_. The fact that I could feel venom running through my veins simply confirmed my earlier statement; the very essence of this man is intoxicating. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists and I began to squirm. I suddenly felt hot and let out a soft groan. "Orochimaru...my hands, let go."

Orochimaru hummed against my skin and tightened his grip on my wrists. He continued to devour my neck and fill me with venom until I began to shake. He let go of my wrists and pulled his teeth out of my neck. He looked down at me with concern. "Sasuke?"

I desperately tried to catch my breath, but had little success. "...Although that felt amazing..." I closed my eyes for a moment and continued my attempts to calm down. "...The curse mark is throbbing in reaction to your venom...and my whole body is numb because of it..." I sighed softly. "You wouldn't let go of my hands and I needed to grab something because I couldn't handle that feeling...you're absolutely intoxicating Orochimaru."

He smiled at me and chuckled softly. "Well, perhaps I over did it a bit, hmm?" He gently ran a thumb over my lips before pecking at them with his own. "I suppose my venom is more effective when my body is in perfect health."

I huffed softly as I still could not catch my breath. I stared up at him hopelessly. "...Orochimaru, I feel light-headed..." My breath was still coming out shaky, and I really could not calm down. _"...I'm not going to be very happy if I just got high off of his venom..."_

As if reading my mind, Orochimaru clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Relax, I don't think you can get high off of my venom, if that's what you were thinking."

I forced myself into a sitting position and climbed onto his lap. I took advantage of his long hair and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt hot, dizzy, numb, and like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I continued to let out labored breaths against his neck and clutched onto the fabric over his chest."...Well I'm immune to your venom so I can't be dying..."

"Hmm?" He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled softly. He pressed his face into my hair and kissed the top of my head. "...Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I suppose when I use that much venom in any other person, it's usually to kill them. Well in the case that I'm not marking them. So who knows what's wrong with you..."

I huffed against his neck and frowned. "You sound quite amused for not knowing what the hell you just did to me..."

Orochimaru sighed as his ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't be bitter Sasuke, just think of it this way; we're even now for you giving me the wrong medicine." There was still a hint of laughter behind his words.

I slammed my fist against his chest and let out another huff. "Shut it. I was following your instructions to retrieve that medicine, and you're supposed to be skilled with venom, so you have no room to blame me Orochimaru."

He started shaking with suppressed laughter, but he couldn't hold it in for very long. His laugh sounded rather soothing, even though it was at my expense. "I suppose that's very true. I am sorry."

He placed a few more kisses on the top of my head and sighed contently. "Why don't I walk down to the kitchen and get us something to eat, hmm?"

I let out yet another huff and nuzzled into his neck. "No. We'll go together...but I don't think I can walk, so you're going to carry me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest. "There is no getting out of this, you owe me." I was highly aware of the fact that I sounded rather childish, but I really didn't care at the moment.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue and chuckled softly. He carefully scooped me up in his arms and carried me down to the kitchen. "Well that last statement proved just who the _real_ child is." He let out another chuckle when he heard me scoff. He gently placed me down on the counter so that we were facing each other. He looked at me sympathetically for a moment. "You really do look awful, now I know I over did it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "...Feed me."

Orochimaru seemed to zone out completely after I said that. His young face was soon tinted a pale shade of pink, and he was staring at me curiously. He continued to stare at me and swallowed hard; as if his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Growing tired of his odd staring, I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Orochimaru. What's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?" I was rather irritable at the moment, and his strange expression wasn't helping.

The seemingly young Sannin turned around and made his way to the kitchen door. He had just reached the exit when I started to protest. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder and he furrowed his brows. His mouth slowly started to open, and his next words surprised me; "Feed yourself."

I blinked in surprise and then all I could do was stare at him; he had left me completely dumbfounded. _"Feed myself? Of course I was going to feed myself, I just meant for him to make me food." _I furrowed my brow in confusion. What...the hell?

* * *

><p>AN: So, it was Orochimaru's turn to have some fun with a hint of evil behind it.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


	5. Chapter 5

I was just left in the kitchen all alone and not feeling well. Not to mention the fact that I was now extremely confused. I contemplated whether or not I should try to make some food and take it to Orochimaru, eat by myself, or just go see what was wrong with him. I sighed in frustration and carefully got off of the counter. I quickly put some food together and tried my best to take it back to Orochimaru's bedroom. Once I reached his room, I placed the food down on his bedside table.

There he was, just sitting on the bed staring at me. Face still flushed and he looked rather embarrassed. His eyes were wide as he continued to look at me.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey, Orochimaru, what the hell? Why did you make such a big deal out of what I said? I wasn't literally expecting you to feed me, I simply meant for you to make me something to eat."

Orochimaru bit his lip for a minute before sighing. "Well..." He blinked and seemed to be having a hard time forming words. "When you uttered the words _feed me_, I began to imagine you lounged across the counter, shirtless and seductively eating food from my hands..." His face was still quite flushed, and he looked so embarrassed.

I raised a brow in question and let out a scoff. "You're telling me _that's_ the reason you left me? Orochimaru if that's all it was, why did you have to get so embarrassed by it? Are you _that_ ashamed of your attraction to me?"

Orochimaru looked apologetic, and a little relieved. "I'm sorry...that's not what I meant at all. I just suppose I'm more shy about these sorts of things than I thought I was..." He turned away shyly and hid his eyes with his hair.

My expression softened and I slowly made my way over to him. I gently placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. I let out a content sigh as I placed our foreheads together. "I think it's safe to say we're both completely messed up in the head..." I chuckled softly and pulled away to look at him. "Shall we eat now?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, I think some food would be nice."

I walked over and grabbed the tray of food and brought it back to Orochimaru. "Now, would you like me to take off my shirt and lounge across the bed?" I couldn't help myself and I smirked.

Orochimaru's face turned red again and he glared at me. "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

I let out a menacing laugh and kissed his cheek. I sat down on the bed and placed the tray between us. "I couldn't resist; you look absolutely stunning when you're blushing." I received another glare, but it wasn't as cold this time. "Well, that's only _half_ a death glare... So, how about you eat up the nice meal I prepared for you?"

He huffed and began to eat his food in silence. He was eating rather aggressively, and it was most likely out of embarrassment. Orochimaru seemed to calm down once he finished half of his food. "...This is actually quite good."

I blinked and looked at him with a raised brow. "Did you not think my cooking would taste good?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Well, honestly, no. I wasn't expecting it to taste _this_ good." He looked at me with his head tilted in question. "How on earth did you learn how to cook so well?"

I shrugged. "I've been on my own since I was seven, I had to learn how to cook well." I tilted my head at him and smiled softly. "I would think you had to as well, considering we've both been alone for the majority of our lives."

He blinked a few times and then his expression finally softened. He nodded at me. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He picked up a bit of food and was about to take a bite, when I leaned in and ate it right off of his chop sticks. His eyes went wide and he pouted. "Hey!"

I smirked and leaned in closer to kiss his lips. I felt a sudden rush of nausea and furrowed my brows. I took the tray of food away and placed it back on the table beside the bed.

Orochimaru tilted his head again. "Hey, I wasn't done eating..." He blinked when he saw the pained look on my face. "What's wrong?"

I curled up across his lap and sighed. "The effects of the venom haven't worn off yet...I'm starting to feel nauseous..."

His right hand made its way to my head and began to play with my hair. He was gently scratching my scalp in a soothing fashion. "I am sorry about that, Sasuke." His voice sounded apologetic as he spoke.

I nodded. "I know you didn't mean to do it Orochimaru, but thank you." My body started to burn and tremble. I turned over in Orochimaru's lap and pressed my face against his stomach. I let out a groan, but with my face pressed into his stomach, it ended up sounding like a pathetic whimper.

Orochimaru sighed sympathetically and ran his hand up and down my arm. He slowly pulled me up and cradled me against his chest. He pressed a few gentle kisses on the top of my head and sighed. "I really am sorry..."

I whimpered again as I pressed further into his chest. "...Isn't there anyway you could _remove_ some of the venom? If not all of it...?" I continued to press into him; as if that would help. "Honestly Orochimaru, I feel like I'm dying..."

Orochimaru pressed another kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry Sasuke... but if you feel that awful, I think you've reached the end of it. It's most likely looking for a way out of your system. So if you're still feeling nauseous, you should probably make your way to the bathroom..."

No sooner had he said that, and I shot up off the bed and ran for the bathroom. I had barely made it to the toilet when I started to vomit. "Ugh..." It was a full minute before the venom had finally left my system. I was now feeling dizzy, weak, and very cold. I took a deep breath as I forced myself to stand up and began to clean my mouth. I slowly made my way back to Orochimaru's bed, and collapsed onto it. Well, him. I collapsed onto _him_.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. He ran his hands up and down my back for a few minutes, and it felt so very nice. "Are you going to sleep?"

I nodded against his lap and sighed. "Well, no. Because if I'm asleep, then I can't feel the warmth of your body, or the soothing way your hands are moving across my back."

He pulled me up into a sitting position and pressed his forehead against mine. "Sasuke, please don't take this the wrong way, but...you smell awful."

I blinked and pulled away. It took a moment for his words to sink in and I started to smile. And it wasn't long after that, that I started to laugh softly. I clutched onto his shirt and pressed my face into his chest as I continued to laugh.

Orochimaru rubbed his hand up and down my back a few times. "What?"

I got my laughter under control and pulled away to look at him. I just smiled and shook my head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru looked at me questioningly. "What on earth are you thanking me for?"

My expression softened and I shook my head. "For making me laugh..." I pressed my face back into his chest and sighed contently. "That made me feel a little better..."

He wrapped his arms around my back in a tight but gentle embrace, and nuzzled his face into my hair. "Oh I see. Then, you're welcome." His voice was soft, and it sounded happy. He pressed a few kisses on the top of my head and tightened his embrace a little more. "I am sorry though, you're not getting a kiss on the lips until you go brush your teeth." Now his voice rang with amusement.

I smiled against his chest and let out a sigh. "Oh very well...I don't have any objections." I reluctantly pulled away from him and made my way back into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly, but thoroughly, and immediately returned to my spot on Orochimaru's lap. I pressed my face into his chest again and sighed contently.

Orochimaru chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me. His fingers made their way up to my head and began to play with my hair. "You know, I can't help but notice you seem to enjoy all of this attention and being taken care of."

I smiled again and nodded. "I was always alone and had to take care of myself. So it feels nice to have someone take care of me for a change." I nuzzled against his chest and pressed my face into his neck. "Now can I have a kiss?"

Orochimaru chuckled again before gently bringing my face up to his. He pressed our foreheads together and smiled at me. He pressed his lips against mine in a gentle, and loving kiss. He continued to gently kiss me for a few moments before pulling away slowly. "It's official; I've fallen for you child... and I don't intend to let you go. You're all _mine._"

I blinked in surprise and my heart stopped. All I could do was stare at him in shock. That might as well have been the same thing as him saying he loved me. "W-What?" I placed my hands on his chest and continued to stare at him. "Y-You...you realize that's the same thing as telling me you love me...right?"

Orochimaru's youthful appearance just furthered the enchanting smile that adorned his features. "Yes...I'm quite aware of the implications..." He brought his hand up to cup my chin for a moment before gently brushing his thumb over my lips. "I simply thought you needed to know."

My heart was racing in my chest and my emotions were all over the place. I looked back and forth across his face, my eyes moving frantically as I did so. "You..." I cupped his face and crushed our lips together a second later. I kissed him with a desperation I'd never felt before. I pushed and pushed until he was laying against the pillow with me on top of him. Our kiss lasted for a while longer before I finally had to pull away for air. "...are mine also."

Orochimaru blinked and smiled before chuckling softly. "Then I suppose you won't have any problems with me keeping you all to myself?" He brought a hand up to brush the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You should know by now that once something has wandered into the lair of a snake, the chance of escape is very low..." His expression remained soft as he spoke.

I just shook my head. "Who said I wanted to escape?" I leaned down and nestled into his neck. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh. I brought my hands up and placed them on his chest. "I'm content to stay here with you Orochimaru. I have no objections to staying by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around me in another gentle embrace and squeezed me lightly. "Okay... now that we have that covered, I think that's all the sappy talk I can handle for one day..." His voice was light and teasing as he spoke.

I laughed against his chest and smiled. "Agreed." I nuzzled against him again. "But I'm not moving from this spot so I hope you didn't have any plans."

Orochimaru let out a snort-like laugh at my words. "Oh I have plans all right. But, lucky for you, they entail laying here in bed holding you tightly in my arms for the rest of the day." He ran his hand over my head and stroked my hair for a few minutes. "I'd rather you take it easy right now anyway. I'm sure you're still not completely over the effects of my venom."

I sighed and nodded. "No, I'm not. I still feel a little weak." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Orochimaru. "I think I'm going to take a nap now..."

His expression softened and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "All right, Sasuke." He ran his fingers through my hair again and smiled. "I think I will join you in that nap. After all, I don't know how much longer the strange effects of this medicine will last, so I might as well sleep while I can."

I leaned forward and pecked his lips. I laid back down and pressed my face into his chest. I curled up and pressed into him as closely as possible. I let out a soft yawn and closed my eyes. "Night."

Orochimaru's chest sent vibrations through my body as he let out a soft chuckle. He turned on his left side so that we were facing each other and tightly wrapped his arms around me. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of my head and sighed. He let out a yawn of his own, and before long, we were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke some time later when I felt a warm, calloused hand rubbing my chest gently. I started to blink my eyes before opening them completely. The first thing I saw was Orochimaru smiling softly at me with a very calm and content expression on his face. I blinked again when I noticed something; Orochimaru was back to normal. He no longer looked the same age as me; he was back to his usual appearance. I unconsciously licked my lips when my mouth became unusually dry.<p>

Orochimaru chuckled softly at the expression on my face. "What's the matter dear Sasuke? Disappointed to see me back to normal?" He continued to rub gentle circles on my chest as he spoke.

I blinked again and shook my head. My heart started racing in my chest as I continued to look at him. I jumped up and climbed on top of him; immediately pressing my lips against his in a hungry, needy kiss. I had my hands on either side of his face and I laced my fingers through his hair. I deepened the kiss a moment later, and it felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

Although Orochimaru had been eagerly responding to the kiss, he started to push up on my chest and pull away. He let out a heavy breath and looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "My, my, what brought on such a kiss?"

I was staring at him with intense hunger in my eyes. "I just realized something Orochimaru..." I let out a heavy breath of my own before continuing. "While you were extremely attractive when you appeared to be the same age as me..." I blinked and only opened my eyes halfway this time. "There is just something about you, the _real_ you, that I can't resist. And honestly, if I think about it, I've never been able to resist..."

Orochimaru blinked in surprise but then he smirked at me. "Oh really? What might you find so irresistible about me like this?" He had a look of playful mischief in his eyes as he spoke. "By all means, feed my ego a little more."

I thought over my words carefully before speaking. "To put simply; you're the only person I'd willingly let dominate me." I paused for a moment. "Sure it was easy enough for me to dominate you while we were the same size, but..." I paused once more as he brushed a thumb over my lips. "There's a sort of thrill I get from _this_ you dominating me. Whether it's in battle or otherwise...I can't get enough of you."

Orochimaru pursed his lips together before licking them slowly. His eyes went wide with excitement and a second later he had me flipped over on my back with my hands pinned above my head. He leaned in and drug his teeth across my jawline before moving up to gently bite my bottom lip.

I went still as a shiver of excitement ran down my spine. I stared up at Orochimaru with half-lidded eyes and let out a shaky breath. I could feel a few drops of blood trickling down my chin and I laid completely still as Orochimaru ducked down to lick it up.

He smiled down at me and chuckled softly. "I guess you do get off on me dominating you." He pecked my lips gently. "That will make this much more enjoyable, don't you think?" He barred his fangs and was about to go for my neck when the bedroom door opened. Leaning over me while still pinning my hands above my head, he looked over to the door. "Ah, Kabuto, you're back."

Kabuto blinked a few times and he was staring at us in disbelief. "I, uh, yes. I was worried about you, Orochimaru-Sama. That storm was absolutely dreadful."

Orochimaru glanced back at me and then at Kabuto. "Oh I don't know..." He let out a soft, playful chuckle. "Storms aren't so bad."

* * *

><p>AN: The End!

I would like to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate every single one of them! :)

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kabuto Yakushi © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
